


101

by Subarashii_UnderDaichi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Boys Kissing, Eventual Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Ouma not Oma, POV Saihara Shuichi, Pining, Saihara Shuichi Is a Mess, Short Chapters, Unrequited Love, like really short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subarashii_UnderDaichi/pseuds/Subarashii_UnderDaichi
Summary: “Cmon! Just come to one party with me!”“How many times will I have to tell you?” I sigh for probably the 5th time today, “No.”“100.” He says, “And 1.”“What?” I look at him, baffled.“You’ll have to say no 101 times.” He’s... serious? “Well, technically only 98 more times.”“You’ve been counting?”“You haven’t?”>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Or: Ouma tries to ask Shuichi out, but the detective is oblivious towards his own feelings and turns him down.But Ouma is, well, Ouma and keeps asking.(Slow updates T-T)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. 1

"Hey, Shumai~" he drapes his arm over my shoulder, despite his shirt stature.

I don't even spare him a glance, "Ouma-kun, please stop calling me that." I sigh.

"Whatever, Shumai." He spins me around to face him, "Miu's holding a party tonight."

"No."

"What?! I didn't even ask anything!" He protests.

"You don't have to, I already know what you were gonna ask." He rolls his eyes, "Plus, I have plans tonight."

"Yeah, like I believe my beloved detective has plans with someone other than me." He scoffs.

I just turn back around and finish packing my things.

"I do. With my girlfriend."

"Lying doesn't work on me, Shumai!" I close my locker.

"I have to go meet her now." I check the time on my phone.

"But Shumai~" he whines.

I keep walking.


	2. 2

_Bzzzt!_

  
My phone vibrates from the other side of the room.

  
I get up and check the Lock Screen.

ᴛʜʀᴇᴇ ɴᴇᴡ ᴍᴇssᴀɢᴇs ғʀᴏᴍ ❤︎Ouma❤︎

sᴡɪᴘᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴜɴʟᴏᴄᴋ  
  


I unlock my phone to check what he wants.

❤︎Ouma❤︎

**Hey Shumaiiiiiiiii**

**R u down for a party tmr?**

**Miu’s throwing one again**

I roll my eyes, but I can’t help but smile as I type out my response.

**Ouma-kun, you know I don’t like parties**

**(￣▽￣)**

**so formal**

**proper punctuation and everything lol**

**Anyways COME TO THE PARTYYYYYYYYYY**

ᴅᴏ ɴᴏᴛ ᴅɪsᴛᴜʀʙ  
𝙲𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚜𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚒𝙿𝚑𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍.


	3. 3

“Cmon! Just come to one party with me!”

“How many times will I have to tell you?” I sigh for probably the 5th time today, “No.”

“100.” He says, “And 1.”

“What?” I look at him, baffled.

“You’ll have to say no 101 times.” He’s... serious? “Well, technically only 98 more times.”

“You’ve been counting?”

“You haven’t?”  
  


“Anyways!” He’s a bit loud, causing some people to look over, but they quickly look away, “If you’re still saying no by my 101st attempt...” he points at me, “You win!”

”What do I get if I win?”

”You won’t win, so it doesn’t matter.”

“But what would I get if I hypothetically won?”

”What do you want if you win?”

”Well...” what _do_ I want? “I get one favour from you.”

”Okay!” Once again, he’s really loud, “But when I win, I get a favour too!”

” _If_ you win.” I correct him.

”tsk, tsk, tsk...” he says, “I _will_ win this, Shumai.”


	4. 3.5

“Shumai~“

.

.

.

.

”Shumai?”   
.

.

.

.

”Shumai~!” He whines by my ear, “Are you ignoring me?”

.

.

.

.

It’s quite for a while.   
  


For a second, I get worried.

.

.

.

.

”Saihara-Chan, did I do something?”

.

.

.

.

I can’t tell if he’s really concerned or if it’s all just pretend.

.

.

.

.

Does any of this mean anything to him?

.

.

.

.

Does any of this mean anything to _me_?

.

.

.

.

I hear him walk away.


	5. 4

“Ah, my belov-”

”What do you need, Ouma-kun?”

”No thank you for the other day?”

”Why would I thank you for-”

”Shumai~” A few crocodile tears fall from his eyes, “You didn’t like it?”

”You sent me the class photo.”

”Yeah! To cheer you up!”

”Everyone had your face photoshopped onto them.”

.

.

.

”I don’t see why you’re mad about that.” He says innocently.

”Why are you like-”

”Anyways there’s a party at-”

”No, I’m not going to Iruma, Amami _or_ Akane-san’s party.


	6. 5

_Poke_

_Poke_

_Poke_

_Poke_

_Poke_

”Ouma-kun, what is it?”

_Poke_

_Poke_

”Ouma-kun...”

_Poke_

”If you’re just gonna poke me, I’m gonna leave.”

_Rustle_

“Shumai no!”

”Fine. What do you need?”

”Friday night.”

”No.”

”Party.”

”No.”

”Come on~”

”Nope.”

”Just one time.” He gives me puppy eyes, “Please?”

”Id rather deny 96 more times.”

_Sigh._


	7. 5.5

“Shumai~!” The familiar voice called out, getting louder as it’s host got closer.

“Yes, Ouma-kun?” I sigh.

“Did you” the crocodile tears have already started to form, “ _ block me?! _ ”

”What! No?!” A few people have already looked over at the scene he’s caused, “Why would you think that?” 

“You haven’t answered me!”

“When did you text me?”

“Just now, duh!” 

I sigh. “You’re unbelievable, Ouma.”

“Answer me next time, Shumai!”  _ Oh god that pout... I just want to wipe it off his beautiful face and- _

.

.

.

_ What, wait? _


	8. 6

**_ Riiiiiing! _ **

I pick up the phone. It’s loud on the other end. 

“What now, Ouma? It’s-“ I check the clock in my room, “almost midnight and we have school tomorrow!”

“I’m at one of Miu’s parties.“ he hiccups a few times.

“I’m trying to sleep, Ouma.”

“You should’ve been there, Shumai!”

“Nope. _Never._ ”


	9. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small sick-fic type one for this chapter :>

_** Knock! Knock! ** _

“Who is it?” His voice is hoarse and strained on the other side of the door.

“It’s Shuichi.”

_Creak._ The door opens slightly. His purple hair is disheveled.

“Why aren’t you at school, my beloved?”

“I’m here to take care of you.” I hold up the container of soup.

“Someone have a crush on a particular supreme leader?” 

I scoff, “You wish, Ouma.”

“Sure you don’t.” He opens the door and steps aside, “Come in, Shumai.”

“Thanks.”

_ Creak. _

.

.

.

**_ Whoosh! _ **

“You good, Shumai?” He catches me. 

_ He’s so close he’s so close he’s so close- _

“Yeah...” I manage to stutter out, “Just tripped.”

“For a detective, you’re a klutz.” He laughs- and _god that laugh is priceless_ , “At least the soup is okay though.”

“Shut up, Ouma.”

“Fine.” He smirks, “ _If_ you go to a party with me.”

“I think I can deal with your blabbering a bit longer, then.”


	10. 7.5

“How’s your throat doing?”

“It’s alright. I’m not that sick.”

“Well, your fever _is_ going down.”

.

.

.

“Do you... need anything?”

“Hm..” he places his finger to his chin, “Nope!”

“Okay.”

.

.

.

It’s quiet. _Really_ quiet, at least for Ouma.

.

.

.

“Actually, I do need one thing.”

“Oh? What is-“

He moved closer.

“ _Ouma!_ ” Stupid stutter “What are you doing?”

His hand caresses my check.

.

.

.

_** He kissed me. ** _


	11. 8

The kiss was short lived.

“Sorry...” he doesn’t meet my eyes.

“Oh... um... it’s fine.” 

It was just a small kiss but my brain is all fuzzy and the cheek he was holding feels tingly.

_ What are you doing to me, Ouma? _

“Maybe you should get going to school?” _Do you want me to leave?_ “It’s only like third period anyways.” _Was it just a mistake?_

“But you’re still sick.”

“You just can’t get enough of me, can you, Shumai?” He finally locks eyes with me as he smiles.

“Believe what you want, Ouma.”

.

.

.

“Your lips are really soft, Shumai.”

.

.

.

“Oh... um...” my face heats up, “So are yours...”

_ They were really really soft and warm and- stop it. Bad Shuichi. _

.

.

.

“We should totally go out.”

“Not this again...”


	12. 9

“Hey, Shumai!” 

“Hi, Ouma.”

It’s goes without saying that we’re not going to talk about yesterday.

But do I really want that?

Oh course, I do- right? _It was just a mistake, after all._

“No ‘ _What do you need_ ’ today?”

“I’ve given up on that at this point.”

“So...” he grins, “You’ll go to a- _ow!_ ”

“It’ll always be a no.”


	13. 10

“Hey, Ouma.”

“My beloved.”

** What did I come here for again?  **

** Oh yeah. **

“I was wondering if you wanted to hang out during lunch?”

“Anything for my beloved, Shumai!”

.

.

.

“So, Amami’s throwing-“

“I don’t do parties, Ouma.”


	14. 10.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry Kokichi ÙnÚ

“Hey, Ouma.”

.

.

.

“Ouma?”

.

.

.

“What is it, Saihara?”

“Did something happen..?”

“No, Saihara.”

“Ouma..?”

.

.

.

“I’m sorry I was hanging out with Kaito.”

.

.

.

“I know you guys don’t-”

“It’s not about Momota.”

“Then what _is_ it about?”

“Nothing.”

“Ouma, tell me.”

.

.

.

“Why do you even care?”

“Ouma, we’re friends. Of course I care.”

The word hurts, even though I’m the one that said it.

_ **Friends.** _


	15. 11

“Party."   
  


_ He’s back to his normal self. _

“No." 

_ What was bothering him before? _

“Pleaseeee?" 

_ Why wouldn’t he tell me? _

“Never." 

“Why don't you like parties anyways?"

“They just aren't my scene."

“You can _make_ them your scene."

“No thanks."


	16. 12

_** Riiiing! ** _

“Hi, Ouma.”

“Shumai.”

“What’s up?”

“Will you go to this party with me?”

“I am this close to hanging up on you.”

“No- Shumai!” I can practically _hear_ his pout, “Please?”

“Why?”

“Well Amami’s gonna be there and-“

“And you like him, right?”

.

.

.

_** Why does it hurt? ** _


	17. 12.5

“Shumai?”

.

.

.

“Shuichi?”

“What?”

.

.

.

“Are you okay?”

“Yup.” It hurts. A lot.

“Don’t try lying, Shumai.” He frowns, “I can tell when you do.”

.

.

.

“It hurts.”


	18. 13

“I know how to make it feel better.” He smiles.

_ He’ll be smiling like that to Amami soon, won’t he? _

“You don’t even know what happened.”

“I know someone hurt you!”

.

.

.

“What could possibly help, Ouma?”

“Going out.”

“I’d rather not.”


	19. 14

“Ouma.”

“Shumai.”

“Kokichi.”

“My beloved.”

“Stupid.”

“Cute.”

“Cute?” 

_ It’s just a joke. He doesn’t mean it. He likes Amami. _

“Aw thanks! You’re cute too, Shumai.”

“I- I didn’t call you cute! Don’t call me cute!”

_ He doesn’t mean it, but still... _

“Not until you-“

“No.”


	20. 14.5

Bzzzt!

ᴏɴᴇ ɴᴇᴡ ᴍᴇssᴀɢᴇ ғʀᴏᴍ  ❤︎ Ouma ❤︎

sᴡɪᴘᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴜɴʟᴏᴄᴋ

.

.

.

ᴛᴡᴏ ɴᴇᴡ ᴍᴇssᴀɢᴇs ғʀᴏᴍ  ❤︎ Ouma ❤︎

sᴡɪᴘᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴜɴʟᴏᴄᴋ

.

.

.

** Hey Shumai!!! **

** How r u? **

** Hi. **

** I’m good, wby? **

** I’m okayyyyyy **

** Just okay? Why? **

** Aw is my beloved worried? **

** I’ll tell you all abt it later, so don’t worry! **


End file.
